Is it Real?
by xXchampXx
Summary: They did their little "secret language" and Daphne laughed rest her hand on his arm in a very nonchalant way.  Emmett smiled and placed his hand over her's.As if she could sense my eyes Daphne looked over and me. And smiled.
1. Everything Causes Questions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth._

**AN: So then I have not been on my account for well…awhile and I was very surprised that I stilled remembered my password. Also I don't think I have written a story on this site that wasn't a Twilight one. So I haven't written in a while or about any other subject so please be gentle with me.**

It was really a magnificent surprise when Emmett had spoken to me. Sure I wasn't a paragraph, but it was still very special. Those four words rang like an eco in my head.

"I just want you…I just want you…I just want you…I just want you…I just want you."

Even though he had gone the distance to say such words, could I really compete with the beautiful blond he had been in love with most of his life? Daphne had very valid points that I just couldn't shake. There are just so many common day activities we can't do. One example is such a big factor. Talking. If communication is a big factor for a healthy relationship then how can our charade game ever be fully fulfilling. Sure it's fun, but when it really matters all he can do is hold me and he doesn't even know why. Trust me I don't want to be that jealous girlfriend who tells her man who he can and can't hang out with, but I would pull on your heart strings when he talks to his best friend. It shouldn't feel like you're the third person when you hang with your honey. Watching them is like I'm getting a drop on a secret language and the giggling as if they are talking about me.

Cutting off my thoughts was the sound of a motorcycle. Sticking my head out my garage door I smiled as I saw Emmett riding up the drive way. Said smile dropped as he came to a stop and Daphne hopped off with a very revealing shirt and skimpy skirt.

They did their little "secret language" and Daphne laughed rest her hand in a very nonchalant way. Emmett smiled and placed his hand over her's.

As if she could sense my eyes Daphne looked over and me. And smiled. A smile that spoke many, many words. That at the moment made me wish I didn't understand how to read people unless they spoke.

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue or just let if flop and act as if I never wrote it. Review to let me know.**


	2. Battles Everywhere

_Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth._

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Rereading opening I noticed some grammar mistakes. Apparently spell check thinks 'it' just has to be 'I' in every sentence. Also I'm not afraid to admit that I just can't spell…or type the same speed my mind thinks. So here is the second chapter.**

**P.S. Bold: Signing**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Signing and normal talking.

Normal: Just voices.

**Bay's POV**

Storming into my studio the door slammed shut and I screamed till the blood rushed straight to my face. This made me marvel at the fact that 'she' couldn't hear how much she affected me. Seeing the panting Toby convinced me to paint for her, I took the mash of colors and threw it into the sink. My hand froze over the water knob as I just stared at the work I had done. It was of a girl, Picasso like, with strawberry blonde hair and emeralds in place of the eyes. The part that made it for her was that she had cupcakes in place of her ears. Sure it was kind of integrate and flowery for my taste, but that is why the idea was just so… well not all that well thought out.

_'Why am I doing this?' _I thought grabbing my hand back, '_That girl is not going to have so much control over me that I will destroy one of MY master pieces.'_

Tossing it behind all the other reject pieces, I looked out the window to see Daphne coming to my special happy place.

Knowing what was about to come I put my head phones in my ear and crank my iPOD up to the max. Turning to the new blank canvas I try and think of a new painting I could do for Toby that would get him back for his horrible idea.

"So…yo…Emm…touch…" was all I could make out through the music as Daphne started to complain, again.

Picking up the paint brush I bobbed my head to the time of the music. Getting lost as the thoughts just started to flow into me. This is what I needed. Not the awkward family moments my mother thought would make me feel better. This is where I felt smart. This is where I knew I could shin and nobody…not even Little Miss Perfect could beat me at.

So you can probably understand my anger as the ear bud was ripped from my ear and I heard the high pitch squeal of a dying mouse. Oh wait, been hanging around Emmett so long I can't identify sounds anymore. That isn't a dying mouse, that's just Daphne.

"What do you want?" I asked though clutched teeth.

"So, what do you think about the fact that even though Emmett is your boyfriend, he still feels at ease at my touch?"

"Really? Most of the times he jerks his arm away. I just thought that this time he was just throwing you a bone."

As no reply came I turned my head in Daphne's direction and kicked myself.

'_Deaf! Right! That would have stung more if I didn't have to repeat myself!'_ is what I thought as I signed "**Never mind!"**

"Well then," Daphne paused and I knew that she had something up her sleeve, "answer me this. Does it make you feel all bubbly inside that I have to interpret for you two? That your intimate conversations are either a game or a three some? How about the fact I might not tell him everything and you the complete opposite thing that he says? Did you not hear him when he wants someone to understand him? Or the fact when he is signing he looks at me and I look at him and we share that connection that is supposed to be you and his? Emmett and I match. That is why we are perfect for each other. Besides Toby will be on my side. I'm the new and nicer sister."

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract?"

"Yes, but that only works if both parties can fully understand what the other wants."

As if knowing that she won this round she smirked and trotted out of my garage. That is when I started to wonder where Emmett was through all of this. He normally went straight though the door right after he got here. Poking my head out I saw that his motorcycle was still here, but no sign of Emmett.

That was when I heard it. The shrilling wail of my brother's guitar crying to be put out of his misery.

I just shook my head happy to hear that Emmett was at band practice and not with the thing that causes me such pain.

_'Wow! Three and a half hours later and the whole practicing thing, not so cute anymore. In fact, it is getting on my very last nerve. Seriously? How can they get any louder?'_

Just then someone must have dropped their guitar because the high pitched sound came on with the aftershock of sound. That made me give a sigh of relief because the boys just wouldn't keep on playing if one of their equipment is broken? Would they?

_'Wow, I've never been so wrong.'_

Finally having enough I walked over to the connecting wall and banged on it while yelling, "TURN IT OFF!"

The guitars cut right off, but the drumming kept on going until probably one of the other two told Emmett what was going on.

The reply came through the wall, "OR WHAT!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A SIX YEAR OLD!"

"AND JUST FOR THAT! HIT IT BOYS!"

The music came louder making the jars of paint shake. I stormed out and through the other door and went straight for the plug.

"Hey!" Toby yelled, "This is why people protested in the '70's! For the freedom of expression!"

"I don't care tone it down!"

"Or what?"

"Or this!"

I snagged his guitar and ran out the door to our pool.

Toby followed and stopped dead in his tracks, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine, " I heard him say all into the house.

Not knowing on either or not I won I stood with the instrument just barely touching the water. Toby came out with something behind his back. Walking very suspiciously he went straight for my studio. Coming out with an open can of pink paint he held it out straight in front of him. I squinted my eyes trying to see what was going on, on his end of this.

"Drop the guitar, I drop this."

He drew his hand from behind him and put Mr. Bear above the pink paint.

"Don't even think about it!" I screamed.

"Give me the guitar and I give you the stuffed bear."

"Don't call Mr. Bear stuffed. He has feelings you know," I whispered the last part as if the bear could hear me.

"Give. Me. The. Guitar."

"."

"You do know that 'never' is one word not two right?"

That was just the distraction that I need to take a running leap to save the love of my life. I was in the middle of doing the Super Man pose that mid-air I remembered that I couldn't actually fly. I was about to crash into the concert when Toby dropped both the paint and my bear to run and tried to catch me before I took a face plant. Surprisingly he did and as if it were a movie we rolled down the small grass hill that was next to our battle.

Looking up I couldn't help but laugh and my precious bear that now had a new hair color. Toby chuckled relieved that I was gracious enough to throw his guitar onto the law chair before liftoff.

"Thanks for saving me," I said giving him a awkward hug because of the angle we landed in.

"Hey, couldn't exactly have Mom and Dad paying for plastic surgery if you messed up your pretty face. Besides you're my sister. I'll always be on your side."

I jerked my head towards him surprised.

He shrugged and said, "What do you expect. She may be able to talk well, but volume control isn't really her strong suit."

Mean while…when all of that was going down.

Emmett and Willkie both walked to the outdoor dining table where everyone else was standing.

"Could someone interpret?" Daphne asked looking in the direction of the fighting siblings.

"No," John replied.

"Why not?" she asked, getting flustered as if he was just flat out refusing to help her.

"Because when those two were little they invented a secret language. That is the only language that they speak when they fight so that way Katharine and I cannot get involved."

Daphne nodded as she thought,"_I guess I was wrong about Toby taking my side."_

**AN: So yeah it was a tad bit long and didn't flow as well. But the whole second idea I got and it just didn't seem like it would fit in a chapter all by itself so I tried to squeeze it in. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
